Of Life and Love
by Spring Witch
Summary: EdRoy, fluff, mpreg... Ed and Roy spend a single night together after an office party, but afterwards Roy thinks that Ed will reject him. What will happen when Ed discovers that he's pregnant? fluffy story about their life together and their family!
1. The Beginning

Welcome to my first ever Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction! This is an essentially pointless, fluffy mpreg story about Ed and Roy that's been floating around in my head for a while. They're a little out of character, but they kind of have to be if you're going to put them in this kind of situation, don't you think?

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any related characters. **

* * *

**Of Life and Love**

**Chapter One**

Roy groaned as his eyes flickered open, his head aching rather profoundly. He barely remembered anything that happened from the previous night, but he felt like he should for some reason.

That reason became very apparent when he felt something shift beside him in the bed, or more accurately, _someone_.

Roy looked across at the person beside him, and his heart leapt into his mouth. _"Oh God,"_ he thought _"I'm dreaming, I just know that any minute I'm going to wake up and this will all have been a dream!"_

He had not, of course, failed to notice that they were both naked, which left no doubt in his mind that they had indeed done something the previous night that he had only ever dreamed about, and only ever dreamed about with the boy beside him.

Edward Elric.

He studied the beauty that was curled into the blankets beside him, his golden blonde hair falling into his eyes and trailing in velvet waves across the pillows. Roy could help himself as he reached over and gently pushed the wayward strands of gold out of the teen's eyes.

"_God, he's so beautiful…"_ he thought, and impulsively leant forward and kissed his lips, praying he wouldn't wake.

When he didn't, Roy carefully moved from the bed so as not to disturb him, hurriedly pulled on a pair of pants and went in search of coffee and a painkiller for his headache.

Having made his way slowly to the bathroom for the painkillers and then to the kitchen for coffee, he was just reaching for the kettle when he heard soft footfalls behind him. He turned, and immediately wished he hadn't.

Ed stood in the doorway, and he hadn't bothered to put any clothes on before leaving the bedroom. Roy couldn't stop himself from staring at his perfect body, no matter how hard he tried not to.

The blonde smiled. "Morning." He said cheerfully.

"M-morning." Roy stammered, trying to seem in control of himself. He fumbled with the kettle as he turned back to the sink to fill it.

He felt Ed come up behind him, and he gasped at the feel of Ed's skin on his, and the cool metal of his automail against his back left his skin tingling with pleasure. The smaller boy reached around and took the kettle from the colonel's shaking hands. "Here, let me." He said, motioning to the older man to sit down.

Roy did as he was bid, sinking down into one of the chairs by the kitchen table, watching the boy's body appreciatively as he moved around the kitchen. The sight in itself was enough to stir an arousal in Roy's own body. He had to do something before things got out of control, and he wasn't sure that Ed knew exactly what was going on. He wondered vaguely how many drinks the boy had had the night before at the office party.

"Don't worry about that Edward." He told the boy coolly. "You should get dressed and go home, I'm sure Alphonse is worried about you."

Ed looked at him, his eyes wide with confusion. "But…" he began.

"But nothing Edward." Roy interrupted. "That's an order."

It was as if a shutter had slammed over those gorgeous golden eyes that Roy adored so much. "Of course, forgive me for imposing on you like this." The teen said with forced politeness. "I'll get out of your way." He disappeared into the bedroom, reappearing minutes later, dressed and his hair in a messy ponytail. "I'll see you on Monday sir." He said coldly.

Roy could almost feel his heart breaking as he watched the boy leave, but he knew it was better this way. Ed probably hadn't remembered what had happened anyway… why else would he be so casual about it? Give him time and he'd remember what happened, and he'd freak out completely.

* * *

Ed arrived home and found Al anxiously pacing the floor of the living room. "Hey." He said as he entered.

"Brother!" the seven foot tall suit of armour exclaimed in relief. "I was worried about you! What happened?"

Ed sighed and flopped onto the couch, his hand resting over his eyes. "I wound up at the colonel's house." He murmured.

If it had been possible for Al to smirk triumphantly, he would have done so at this particular moment. "Is that a fact?" he said smugly.

Edward glared at him. "Yes, that's a fact." He snapped, and Al chuckled lightly.

"Did anything happen?" his younger brother asked from the door. All Ed could do was nod.

"I woke up in his bed this morning, naked." He said with a small smile.

"So why are you home then? I thought for sure you would stay there." Al commented.

Ed's face fell. "He kicked me out. I don't think he was as happy with the outcome of the night as I was."

Al sighed to himself. He guessed, and rightly so, that this was all a huge, stupid misunderstanding between the two. It wasn't like the colonel didn't care for Ed, because he knew that Roy did, and Ed was head over heels on love with Roy.

"Well, we'll worry about it later." Al told him gently.

Ed nodded and made a non committal sound in the back of his throat.

The blonde teen rolled over on the couch, curling himself into a ball, as he remembered the way he felt when he woke up.

_Ed's eyes fluttered open, and he stretched luxuriously, almost cat-like in his grace. A smile ghosted across his face as he remembered the night before; Roy's lips against his, fingers pulling at his clothes, hands running like fire across his skin… his entire body engulfed in heat as Roy moved inside him. Roy's moans as Ed writhed in ecstasy beneath him._

Ed struggled to fight back unwanted tears as he remembered then, the cold way that Roy had treated him the following morning, and how callously the colonel had told him to leave.

* * *

"Colonel, how are you feeling?" Lieutenant Hawkeye asked Roy when he entered the office Monday morning. "More importantly, how's the hangover?"

"I'm fine, thankyou." Roy told her coolly.

Riza smirked at him. "And Edward?" she asked him evilly.

Roy paled. "W-what about him" he demanded

Hughes stuck his head around the corner, laughing his head off. "Come on Mustang! Everyone saw the two of you leave together! I even collected big bucks off of Havoc and Furey!" he informed his friend.

Roy felt himself blush. "I woke up yesterday morning with him my bed, both of us completely naked!" He muttered.

Riza smiled. "Must have been a dream come true huh?" she said.

Roy sat behind his desk, Riza sat herself in a chair opposite him and Hughes leant against the door frame.

The Colonel sighed. "Well yeah, it was. But, after the office party, I doubt how much he remembered."

Hawkeye leant forward sharply. "What did you do, sir?" she demanded.

Roy put his head in his hands. "I sent him home, what else?" he mumbled.

"Moron!" Maes reproved him. "Did you even talk to him about it? Find out how he felt?" Roy shook his head. "Well, idiot, how do you know that he didn't remember?"

Roy groaned despondently. "I don't think I can face him!" he moaned.

Riza glared at him, her fingers resting nonchalantly in her gun, her eyes glinting. "You'll have to eventually." She told him. "You'll have to see him some time!"

"I know!" Roy said, his voice muffled by his hands. He started to bang his head against his desk.

"Stop that!" Riza told him. "If you must distract yourself, do your paperwork!" she left the room and returned to her desk.

Maes looked at Roy sideways. "What are you going to do?" he asked his friend.

"I don't know!" Roy whispered.

He looked up at his friend for a moment, before he looked back down at the desk. "God Maes, I love him… so much it hurts. But there's just no way he feels the same about me! It was just one night for him!"

Maes took the seat that Lieutenant Hawkeye had vacated. "I can't help you Mustang, you need to talk to him yourself, and find out how he feels."

They were silent for a while, each lost in their own world… until Hughes pulled out a batch of photos. "Look Mustang! Look at my beautiful little girl! Isn't she just the most adorable thing?"

* * *

"Brother? Are you all right?" Alphonse asked his brother quietly.

Edward sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine." He said, raising himself of the couch for the first time in almost a week. "I'm going to go for a walk."

Ed left their temporary home and made his way towards a nearby park. He dug his hands into the pockets of his red trench coat against the slight chill in the wind. As he walked he came upon two young women, one a dirty blonde, the other a brunette. Ed smiled as the blonde leant over and kissed the smaller girl lightly.

The boy had gotten good at watching people, and their relationships. He could see that these two were going to be together for a long time to come. He sighed to himself as the blonde leant down to steal another kiss, allowing the brunette to wrap her arms around the taller girl's neck to return the kiss. He hoped that one day; he could have someone who loved him like that.

His smile faded as his thoughts returned to Roy, and that night. He didn't know what to do about it; he had avoided going to work for the last week just so he didn't have to see him.

Ed knew that he loved Roy, in fact, he was sure he always had in some way or another. The age difference never worried him, and Al and Winry had both approved and supported him through it.

He knew that he couldn't avoid the colonel forever, but as long as he could manage it, he would.

A month passed, and Ed had only laid eyes on Roy Mustang when he needed to hand in a report or receive a new assignment. They never met each other's eyes, and never talked about that night.

Alphonse was worried about his older brother during the entire month. Ed tried to act like everything was fine, but Al knew the truth. He knew Ed was hurting, and he was concerned about how often Ed was ill. He knew that his brother was hardly ever ill, but it seemed that every morning he was running to the bathroom.

Finally, Ed realised what was happening, and the thought stirred mixed emotions.

"Brother? Are you all right?" Al asked for the hundredth time.

"Al… I think I finally worked it out." Ed told him. "I think I know why I feel so ill all the time."

"Oh?" Al asked. If he could've raised an eyebrow, he would've done so.

"Al I... I think I'm pregnant." Ed said.

"What!" Al stammered. "How?" he demanded.

Ed rolled his eyes. "How do you think?" he said impatiently.

"I _know_ how brother! I _mean_ how?" Al replied, still recovering from the shock.

Edward sighed. "I don't know how. It's weird I know." He answered. "I guess we'll know for sure in a few weeks."

Al nodded thoughtfully. "Because you're so small, if you really _are_ pregnant you'll start to show in a few more weeks."

Ed nodded, too tired and excited to rise to the short comment. "That's true, but for now, I think I'm going to go lie down." Al nodded his understanding.

"Brother?" he said as Ed headed to the door. "Are you happy?"

Ed thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess I am. It's a lot to take in though." He said, unable to keep the smile that was splitting his face at bay. "I don't know whether to be scared witless or jumping for joy." He said.

"Well, why not a little of both?" Al said with a smile.

* * *

Sure enough, around two and a half weeks later, at about two and a half months, Ed was certain that he was indeed pregnant. He looked down at his stomach, and smiled when he saw the slight swell of the child around his abdomen.

"Brother?" Al stuck his head around the bathroom door.

"Look!" Ed said, beckoning Al closer. "You can see it!" he said excitedly. He took his little brother's massive metal hand and rested it lightly on his stomach.

Al would have smiled if he could, as he felt the slight roundness in his brother's flesh. "Ed? Are you going to tell Colonel Mustang?" Al asked him.

"I don't know yet." Edward sighed. "I'm scared that he won't want anything to do with me or the baby." The golden haired boy bit his lip, trying to fight back tears of helplessness.

Al hugged his older brother carefully. "You might be surprised brother. Besides, if it's true, and he doesn't want anything to do with either of you, there's enough love for this child between you and me, and I'm absolutely certain that Winry wouldn't miss out on being an aunty for all the automail in the world!"

Ed smiled gratefully at his brother. "Y'know Al, you're gonna make a great uncle." He said softly.

"I can't wait Nii-san." Al replied, happily.

Ed sighed and detangled himself from Alphonse's embrace. "I guess I should go and confront him, shouldn't I?" he murmured.

"Good luck Nii-san." Al said. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

Edward shook his head. "No, I'm better off doing this on my own. I'll tell you what, why don't you call Winry and tell her the news?"

"All right, I'll do that." Al agreed. "But be careful on your way to his office, don't strain yourself." He cautioned.

Ed laughed. "Alphonse, I'm pregnant, not crippled, I'll be fine." He said.

Al laughed too. "You do know, that in a few months, you'll be as wide as you are high!" he cackled. "You'll need bigger clothes!"

Ed glared at him, and opened his mouth to scream at him, but in the end, he grinned and let his hand fall to rest over the swell of his stomach, too excited to worry with retaliation. "Who cares anyway?" he asked with a soft smile.

"Brother, you're gonna make a great dad!" Al laughed.

Ed grinned, waved, and let himself out of the house.

* * *

Roy's heart leapt into his throat when he saw Edward Elric enter his office for no apparent reason, just like it had every other time he'd entered it since that night.

"Fullmetal, what can I do for you?" the colonel asked, as coolly as he could.

The heated look Ed sent him made him shiver.

_Lips, tongues, teeth, Ed's moans as he arched into Roy's body, his legs wrapping themselves around his waist as Roy moved to enter him._

"We need to talk." Edward told him. "About what happened that night."

Roy froze momentarily, before he recovered. "I really don't think that there's anything to discuss, do you Edward?" he drawled.

"Yes! I do think there's something we need to discuss!" Edward snapped. "I-I need know what that night meant to you." He stammered.

Roy's heart beat faster.

_Roy's fingers twining in Ed's golden hair, slightly damp with sweat. The golden eyes closed and his head thrown back with pleasure; he moaned and whimpered Roy's name with every thrust inside him._

"What makes you think it meant anything to me, Edward?" he asked with a fake calmness in his voice.

"Because it meant something to me!" Ed shouted desperately. "And I'm tired of pretending it didn't happen!"

Roy studied him carefully, his heart racing. Ed didn't hate him for what happened! Still, he needed to be careful.

"Fullmetal, do you even remember what happened!" he asked.

"Of course I do, moron!" Ed yelled. "I didn't actually have anything to drink at that stupid party. I knew _exactly_ what I was getting myself into when I went home with you."

Roy's heart leapt, but he struggled to stay calm.

"Edward, if we went anywhere with this relationship, it could jeopardise your position as a State Alchemist and my own position in the Military." He said, "If it were to get out that you and I were… together… you could lose all your access the information on how to free your brother."

"I don't care!" Ed cried. "I don't care about any of that… I'd gladly leave the Military in an instant if it meant that I could be with you! Al understands that, and that's what he'd want me to do in these circumstances!"

Roy smiled and stood up from his chair. As he walked around his desk he sighed. "Well, its not like Maes and Hawkeye don't already know how I feel about you, same with Havoc and Furey."

By now, he had reached Ed, and was standing directly in front of him. "So long as it doesn't go any further we'll be fine." He whispered, and caught Ed to him in a searing kiss.

Ed leapt into his arms, wrapping his arms around Roy's neck and his legs around the taller man's waist, putting his entire heart into this one moment.

Somehow, Roy managed to make it back around his desk, sitting back down in his chair with Ed straddling his lap. They broke their kiss, and Ed rested his head in the crook of Roy's shoulder, while the colonel kissed his neck tenderly.

"Tell me love," he said, and Ed shivered happily at the endearment. "What circumstances are these that Alphonse would understand you giving up your status as a State Alchemist?"

Ed took a deep breath; this was the moment of truth. "Well, the truth is, I'm probably going to have to take time off before long anyway, and the chances are that everyone will find out regardless."

"Get to the point Edward." Roy said impatiently. "Why are you going to need time off?"

"Because I'm pregnant, you idiot!" Edward beamed up at him.

Roy looked at him, shocked. "You can't be!" he protested.

Edward rolled his eyes. He took Roy's hand and placed it under his shirt, across his abdomen, where the slight swell of their child was visible.

Roy looked down at Ed's stomach and his hand, and saw the evidence that Ed was telling the truth. "But… how?" he demanded softly, awestruck.

Ed rolled his eyes again. "I've already had this conversation… how do you think?" he said with fake sarcasm, a smile gracing his features.

Roy laughed. "Oh, don't you worry; I know the answer to that." He murmured heatedly, kissing Ed fiercely. Edward blushed and melted into his embrace.

When he pulled away, he carefully lifted Ed out of his lap and placed him gently back on the floor.

Ed stared at him, confused, as the man sank to his knees before him. "Ed, I am so in love with you that it hurts. It hurts when we're apart simply because I'm not with you, and it hurts when we're in the same room because I always thought we'd never be together. Now, even though I know that I have you, it hurts because I feel like my heart is going to burst, that's how much I love you, and how glad I am that you're in my life and my arms. And I love you all the more because you're carrying our child… our own flesh and blood."

He reached out and took Ed's automail hand between his own. "Edward Elric, will you marry me?"

Ed let out a gasp, his free hand flying to cover his mouth. He went down onto his knees in front of Roy so that they were facing each other. "Roy, I don't want you to marry me if you're only doing this because you feel obligated. I don't want you to marry me just because you got me pregnant." He said carefully.

"Ed no!" Roy exclaimed. "I love you; I want to be with you! I have for years!" he caught Ed's face between his hands and stared into his gorgeous golden eyes. "I always vowed to myself that if I was ever able to have you for my own, that I would marry you the instant that I could." Ed's eyes widened in surprise.

He took a deep breath and continued, "The minute you came in here and told me that that night meant something to you I wanted nothing more than to get down on my knees and propose straight away. I would have done this regardless of whether or not you were pregnant because I need you Ed, more than anything."

He grinned. "Our baby is a wonderful thing, and I'm so happy, but I don't need anything but you, because you are perfect."

Edward grinned back. "Well if that's the case…" he said coyly, trailing off and eyeing his lover with a smirk.

"God Ed, please don't make me wait any longer! I'm going insane here!" Roy begged.

The golden haired teen laughed and threw himself into Roy's arms, "You bastard, of course I'll marry you!" he cried. Anything he might have wanted to add to that was cut short as he was swept into a fierce embrace and a searing kiss was placed on his mouth as Roy stood with the smaller boy in his arms, spinning him around as they kissed, laughing with delight.

When Riza came in to check out the commotion, she smiled to herself when she found Roy and Ed seated in Roy's chair again, Edward cradled in the colonel's lap. Ed's hand was resting lightly on his stomach, Roy's own resting over his fiancé's, their fingers twined together. Ed was smiling softly, and Roy was looking down at his lover's stomach in awe. Riza watched, amazed, when Roy dropped a light kiss on Ed's temple.

"Ah, lieutenant Hawkeye!" Roy said jovially, a grin splitting his face from ear to ear when ne noticed her standing by the door. "Edward and I will be going shopping for a while; don't expect us to be back today." He said.

"Yes sir." Riza replied, saluting her commanding officer and trying to wipe the smile from her face.

She was just leaving as Maes entered to find out what he'd missed. "Ha! Havoc and Furey owe me so much money!" he cackled.

"Don't bother the colonel now major," Riza said, "They're going shopping."

"Shopping? Shopping for what?" he asked, not bothering to hide his own grin as he saw the two men with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Engagement rings." Ed said cheerfully, grinning when Maes's jaw dropped. "Bet no one's got a bet going on that." He chuckled.

As they disappeared around a corner, Hughes laughed to himself delightedly. "Man, Havoc is gonna be so pissed, that's another fifty bucks he owes me!" he cackled.

* * *

If a suit of armour could grin, Al's would have split his face in half. He stuck his head around the door from their bedroom into the entrance hall when he heard his brother get home and saw Ed with his arms wrapped around Colonel Mustang's neck, their lips locked together tenderly, Roy's arms resting at Ed's hips, just slightly under his light black shirt, resting over his abdomen. Despite taking all that in, Al did not fail to notice the delicate gold and diamond ring on his brother's finger, and if he could've smiled, he would've. Quietly, he crept back to their room to wait.

Ed smiled against Roy's lips when he heard the slight creak of metal retreating into the next room. _"Why is it that I'm the only one who notices the seven foot tall suit of armour creeping around in the shadows?"_ he wondered as he reluctantly pulled away from Roy.

Roy smiled and hugged him gently. "Happy Ed?" he asked quietly.

Ed smiled and looked down at the ring they'd chosen. "Definitely." he answered, fighting back a yawn.

Roy smirked and kissed him. "Go and get some sleep, I'm sure Alphonse wants all the details of the day." He said.

Ed nodded and returned his kiss. "All right, I'll come and see you tomorrow." He replied.

Roy's grin widened. "You better… shorty." He informed the golden haired teen.

Ed glared up at him. "You'll pay for that later." He retorted, a smirk of his own gracing his features.

"What? No screaming?" Roy demanded lightly, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm pregnant, bastard, that can't be good for the baby." Ed responded with a laugh. "Just you wait; I'll get you for that short comment."

Roy laughed; he loved the young man's spark. "I'm sure you will." He assured him. As if to prove his point, he lifted the teen into his arms so they were at eye level before he kissed him again. "I love you." Roy whispered.

Ed smiled. "I love you, too." He replied softly, returning the kiss with one of his own.

Roy put him down and opened the door. "Good night, love." He said, kissing Ed's forehead.

"Night." Ed replied. He stood at the door until Roy was out of sight, before closing the door, resting his head against the door, a goofy grin crossing his face.

"Brother?" Al queried, venturing out into the living room. "Is everything okay?" he asked, and Ed could hear the smugness in his tones.

"Everything's better than okay." Ed sighed happily. Al noticed that his hand was again resting on his stomach.

"That's a rather nice engagement ring you've got there." Al commented.

"Isn't it though?" Ed glowed. "I couldn't believe it!" he laughed.

Al nodded. "It's a good thing brother, mum would be proud of you." He said.

"Yeah, I think she would." Ed answered. "And she'd be proud of you too, Alphonse, because you've been looking after me so well."

"Thanks Nii-san." Al answered, sounding happy. "But the colonel's right, you should get some sleep. Winry will be here tomorrow. The instant she found out about you being pregnant she screamed something about being an aunty and told me she'd be here tomorrow. Something tells me she won't be going home until the baby's born either."

Ed laughed. "That does sound like her. All right Al, I'll get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning yeah?" he said.

"Good night Brother, sleep well." Al said.

Ed lay awake that night, smiling to himself as he recalled the day's events. As he fell asleep he rubbed his stomach lightly and found that he couldn't wait for the future...

* * *

That's the end of chapter one, I hope you like it. It's pretty much pointless fluff I know, but I think it's cute. There will probably only be three chapters in this, but my stories always seem to grow exponentially.

Please read and review! Reviews make my life worth living!


	2. The Middle

I am so sorry for the long wait, but here I am, at last, back with a new instalment! Every time I looked at the review count I felt guilty, and I finally got around to writing it! I've had the first two pages of this sitting in my laptop since November 2006, and that made me feel even worse. Nevertheless, here it is, a new chapter of '_Of Life and Love'_. May it be enjoyed as much as the last one!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters that you might recognise. The names of the children are my idea though.

* * *

Roy grinned when Hughes shoved a photograph of Elysia his face. _"Finally, I shall have revenge!"_ he thought triumphantly. 

"Look! Look at my beautiful baby girl! You know she's turning six soon; isn't she lovely!" Maes crooned.

"Yes, yes, she's very pretty. Looks just like her mother." Roy retorted, reaching into his pocket with a smirk. "But won't you just look at Edward! He's positively _glowing_, I've never seen him look more beautiful!" he gushed.

Actually, Roy really did think that Ed had never looked more beautiful than he did, now eight months into his pregnancy. He'd just never made it known to anyone but Ed. He grinned as Hughes backed out of his office, a scared look on his face. _"Revenge is sweet." _Roy thought with no small amount of satisfaction.

He went back to studying his photo of Ed. It was taken only a few weeks ago. Ed was smiling into the camera, his hands resting over his stomach, now heavy and swollen with child. Roy looked over at the framed photograph on his desk. It was a photo of him and Ed on their wedding day. Ed had maintained that he refused to be "fat" on his wedding day, but he wanted their children to be legitimate, so they had been married a scarce three months after they had got engaged, regardless of the wide ranged opinion of many that it was too early. In the photo, Ed and Roy were sharing their first kiss as a married couple. Roy smiled at the memory. Ed was just showing a slight bump, still small, but big enough to be noticeable beneath his clothes.

"Sir?" Riza stuck her head in the door. She looked at Roy, who was staring with a goofy grin at his wedding photo, and then at the pile of paperwork that had grown in size from the neglect it had suffered since the colonel's engagement to Edward Elric.

She sighed. She _could_ point her gun at him and _make _him get it done, but it would be a waste of time. Roy would be unlikely to get any work done at all until Ed had the baby. And that was if they were lucky.

There were new betting pools circulating Headquarters, seeing as their marriage had put an end to all the old ones. Bets were now running on gender, looks and height of the new Elric-Mustang child. Hughes was adamant that it would be a boy with golden hair, brown eyes, and would be tall like Roy.

Havoc and Furey were certain it would be a girl, again with golden hair and brown eyes, but small and petite like Edward.

And so the bets came rolling in. there were countless variations on whose looks the baby would inherit. The winner stood to win twenty gold coins if they were right, until Riza had her say. "Twins; one boy and one girl." She announced. "The boy will be tall like the colonel, with Ed's looks, but the girl will look like Roy, but will be small like Ed. She'll be a fey child." The stakes rose, and Riza was set to win fifty gold coins if she was right, or at least the closest.

"What can I do for you Hawkeye?" Roy asked her.

"Go home sir, you're not achieving anything here." She said with a sigh.

Roy was out the door in a flash. He'd wanted to go home ever since he'd arrived at work that morning. He hated leaving Ed alone, just in case something happened while he was away. He was thankful that Winry would be coming to stay until Ed gave birth.

He drove home and let himself inside. "Ed? I'm home love!" he called.

"You're kinda early aren't you?" Ed asked, heading down the stairs.

Roy ran to meet Ed in the middle of the staircase. He lifted his tiny, delicate husband easily into his arms. Pregnant or not, Ed was still pretty light. "Riza let me leave, after she told me how useless I've become." At Ed's pointed look he amended, "Well, even more useless I've become."

Ed looked up at him, confused. "Ever since we got engaged, you're the only thing I can think of for more than thirty seconds." Roy explained, earning himself a passionate, much craved kiss.

Roy carried Ed into the living room and placed him on the couch, amazed that the fiery blonde hadn't made a fuss; even though the strain of pregnancy tired the smaller man out easily it didn't usually stop him from throwing one or two snide remarks his lover's way. He kissed his lover gently. "I love you." He whispered into Ed's ear.

Ed shivered at the sultry tone of Roy's voice. "I love you too, bastard Colonel." He whispered back.

The couple cuddled on the couch, occasionally allowing their lips to meet in a sweet, gentle kiss. After a while, Ed spoke. "Al went to pick up Winry from the station. They should be back soon." Winry had returned home after the wedding, promising to come back before the baby was born.

"That's good; I won't have to leave you alone when I go to work."

Ed snorted and punched his lover's arm lightly. "Idiot, it's not like I'm alone that often, Al is always here!"

"For which I am eternally grateful." Roy retorted. "At least he'll keep an eye on you and make sure you don't do anything stupid again." Ed had the decency to look guilty.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Roy came home from work to find the house empty and his fiancé of only two weeks nowhere in sight. Roy's eyebrows creased with worry, it was unusual for Ed to be absent when he came home from work. He shrugged, maybe he and Alphonse went to get groceries, and the suit of armour practically lived with them anyway. He had his own room and did most of the cooking, claiming that his brother had to eat right during his pregnancy. Roy was happy to have the younger Elric around, seeing as neither he nor Ed could cook overly well._

_Roy entered the kitchen, and found a note in Alphonse's handwriting. _

_**Colonel Mustang,**_

_**Ed found a lead on a Philosopher's Stone that didn't require human lives and I couldn't stop him from leaving. I'm sorry, I tried to tell him to forget about it for now, but he wouldn't listen to me. It would be worse if he went alone, so I promise I will keep him, and the baby, safe, and will bring him back to you in one piece.**_

_**Alphonse Elric.**_

_Roy dropped the note on to the table with numb, shaking fingers. Ed had left on a mission. Ed had left. Ed was _pregnant!_ How could he be so stupid?! He was not only risking his life and Al's but their baby's too! Thank God for the small mercy of Alphonse being there to protect him!_

_Roy raced out of the house and back to work immediately. "That IDIOT! I'll kill him!" he raged. He sped back to Headquarters so fast it was a wonder he made it in one piece._

"_Sir? What's the matter?" Hawkeye asked._

"_Is Edward all right?" Furey asked._

"_Nothin' happened to the boss did it?" Havoc demanded._

"_No, Edward is fine. The little shit decided to take off after a lead!" Roy snarled. Furey and Havoc backed away from him. After all, he had his gloves on. All he needed to do was snap his fingers and they'd all be charcoaled._

"_Fool." Hughes commented. "Not a wise thing to do in his condition."_

"_No, ya think?" Roy snapped sarcastically._

"_Calm down sir." Riza said, forcing him to sit. "What do you want us to do?" _

"_I want them located. I don't care what it takes, just find them!" Roy said with a forced quiet._

_Hughes, Hawkeye, Havoc and Furey moved instantly, and when others hesitated, Roy leapt to his feet. "I want them found, _now!_" he roared. _

_They never found Ed and Al; they turned up on their own. They walked through the front door two weeks after they disappeared, dirty and tired, but seemingly no worse for wear, Ed's automail was gone and Alphonse had a human body. Nevertheless, Roy had Ed at the doctor before they could say 'Fullmetal Alchemist'._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Ed and Al had never talked about what happened in those two weeks, and Roy had never asked. He knew the Equivalent Exchange would have been great, and figured he was better off in the dark.

Now, Ed's guilty look made him smile and kiss the smaller man lightly on the nose. "Don't feel bad, you're here, and you're whole, and that's all that matters." Roy told him.

"Still, I'm sorry I made you worry." Edward said quietly.

"I know, just don't do it again." Roy replied, unconsciously tightening his hold on his husband. "I couldn't survive without you."

Ed simply kissed him in reply.

It wasn't long before Al and Winry returned to the train station, and they found Ed asleep on the couch in Roy's arms. Winry "awed" quietly at the sight and Al smiled. Roy looked up from watching Ed and smiled a greeting at his brother-in-law and the blonde girl who was practically their sister. "Winry, how are you?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine thanks." Winry returned the smile with one of her own.

"Well, Ed won't wake up for a while, I'm fairly certain Lieutenant Havoc would like to see you." Roy told her, and the girl blushed. Winry had been seeing the Lieutenant ever since Ed and Roy's wedding, and it seemed to be going well so far, now that Roy had stopped stealing Jean's girlfriends… for obvious reasons of course.

"Well, maybe I'll go and see him while Ed's sleeping." Winry said quietly. "I'll be back soon.

When she was gone, Al looked at the Colonel. "So, hows the office betting pool going?" he asked.

"You mean the one they think I don't know about?" Roy asked with a smirk and Al laughed. "At the moment it's fifty gold coins for the winner. Personally, I'd like to see Hawkeye win back all the money Hughes scored off the last one."

"What does she think?" Al asked.

"Twins. That's all I know about it though. Even if she gets their looks wrong she's set to win a fair amount." Roy replied.

"Well, it won't take long to find out now." Al said softly, watching his sleeping brother with a small smile.

* * *

As it turned out, 'not long' turned out to be a week and a half. Ed was walking into the living room when it began.

"Al!" he called urgently, and both his brother and Winry came running. "What's the matter?" Al asked him worriedly, spotting his brother bent double and clutching his stomach.

"Whaddaya think Al? THE BABY'S COMING!!!!!" Ed screamed, the kind of scream he normally reserved for people who call him short.

"Umm, okay… Winry, call the Colonel, I'll get him to the car and we'll go to the hospital." Al said, helping his brother towards the front door.

Winry ran for the phone and dialled the Colonel's office number. Havoc answered the phone. "Hi, it's Winry." She said.

"Oh hey, Winry." The Lieutenant replied. "Say, I had a great time the other night…"

Winry cut him off. "So did I Jean, but now is not the time. I need to talk to Colonel Mustang. Ed's in labour!"

"Right, gotcha! I'll patch you through." As soon as Roy received the call in his office, Havoc went running through the office yelling the news at the top of his voice.

Roy couldn't discern the words through his closed door as he took Winry's call. "Is Ed okay?" were his first words.

"He's fine, but he's gone into labour. We're about to take him to the hospital now." Winry replied.

"Thanks. I'll see you soon." Roy hung up the phone, grabbed his coat and opened the door, only to come face to face with Hawkeye and the others. "We're coming with you, sir." Riza said.

"Yeah, there's no way any of us are going to miss this!" Hughes grinned. "The military can do without us for the afternoon."

Roy looked like he was about to argue, but as Hawkeye's hand went to her gun, he smiled. "Thanks guys, I could use the support."

The Central Military Hospital, or CMH, was around the corner from Central Headquarters. Al and Winry took Ed there at top speed, grateful to discover that Roy had thought to phone ahead and warn them of his husband's imminent arrival. Ed was borne away by a host of nurses and doctors, and the doctor in charge, a Captain Jessica Baylor, who had been Ed's doctor from the beginning, assured the younger Elric that Ed was in very capable hands, before sweeping off after him.

Roy arrived not long after they did, trailing behind him a whole contingent of Military officers. Hughes, Hawkeye, Havoc, Furey, Breda and Falman had all accompanied the stressed out Colonel to the hospital to await the news. Roy headed in the direction that Doctor Baylor had gone, hoping to find out how things were going, and a nurse appeared in the waiting room a few minutes later to inform them that Roy would be staying with Edward for the time being.

Hawkeye asked how they planned to be delivering the baby while ensuring minimal risk to Edward.

"Well, there is an alchemic procedure used to ensure that there is minimal pain during the birth. While Edward is under this influence, Doctor Baylor will open his abdomen and remove the child." The nurse explained, before leaving them to wait in silence.

Hours later, Roy returned to the waiting room, looking tired. Breda and Furey were playing chess on a small portable board; Havoc was sitting with his arm around Winry, who dozed against him as he talked quietly with Alphonse. Falman was reading a book in the corner. Gracia and Elysia had arrived a few hours earlier, and Maes was playing with his daughter while her mother chatted amiably with Riza Hawkeye. They all looked up when Roy entered the waiting room. "They're about to begin the delivery." He said wearily. "They kicked me out before Ed did me some serious damage." He added with a wry grin that made the others laugh. They could just imagine an agitated Edward threatening to remove a certain part of his husband's anatomy.

It was another half an hour before a very tired Doctor Baylor entered the waiting room. "Congratulations Colonel, sir." She said with a smile as Roy leapt to his feet anxiously. "You have a wonderful set of twins; a boy and a girl." Every officer's jaw dropped and they turned to look at Lieutenant Hawkeye, who simply smirked smugly and held out her hand. "Not until we see what they look like." Hughes retorted, and the whole group followed Roy back to the room.

"I don't advise that you all stay long, Edward will be tired and should rest.' Doctor Baylor instructed them firmly.

"Don't worry, I'll have them all out of here shortly Captain." Hawkeye replied with a smile, and the other woman saluted her superior officer with a smile before leaving them to their own devices.

They entered the room to find an exhausted Ed sitting up in bed, a baby in the crook of each arm. Roy sat behind Ed so that he could put his arms gently around his waist. "How're you feeling love?" he asked softly.

Ed winced. "A little sore and tired, but really, really happy." Ed replied just as quietly. Roy kissed his temple and smoothed his husband's hair back from his forehead.

"Congratulations brother." Al said with a wide grin, a sentiment that the others quickly echoed.

"Thanks Al." Ed replied with a smile of his own. "C'mere and meet you're niece and nephew."

Al approached the bed and Roy placed one of the tiny bundles in the boy's arms. "Her name is Evangeline." Roy told them as Al stared in wonder at his tiny niece. "Her brother is Alexander."

Riza looked over Al's shoulder and she stroked the thin wisps of dark hair back from the little girl's head. "A fey child indeed." She said with a smirk, holding her hand out again as the others counted coins into her palm.

* * *

Ed left the hospital a few weeks later, husband and children in tow, and returned to their home in Central. While he'd been away Roy and Al had set up a nursery for the twins down the hall from the room Roy and Ed shared. He placed Evangeline and Alexander in their cradles and left them to sleep. It didn't take them long to discover that Alexander was infinitely louder than his sister, and they knew that he was bound to have inherited Ed's fiery nature as well as his looks. Evangeline on the other hand, was quiet and happy, always gracing her doting father with bright smiles, which couldn't help but make the usually stoic Colonel smile back with delight at his little daughter. Ed loved watching his husband interact with their children, and delighted in the fact that he finally had a family of his own.

One night as they lay in bed, Roy turned to his lover and asked "Are you happy?"

Ed looked up at his lover and smiled sweetly, making Roy's heart turn over, just like it always did. "Of course I am! I have more than I ever could have hoped for here. I have someone who loves me and we have those two beautiful children who will always be surrounded by love." Ed leaned up and kissed Roy gently. "What else could a family possibly need?"

Roy smiled back and cradled his husband in his arms as he returned the kiss. "Nothing, my love, absolutely nothing."

* * *

YAY!!! FINISHED!! It's only taken me what? Two years? At any rate, I hope that this was worth the wait, and hopefully it won't take me this long to write the final chapter. Mind you, anything's an improvement on how long it took me to write this. 

Please leave a review, they keep me sane!


End file.
